The Thirty Day Challenge
by Shadow of Light and Melody
Summary: Shadow has a challenge! For all Vocaloid, Harry Potter, and Maximum Ride characters to stay at her house for one month. All rules and stuff listed inside. Submit an OC if you want! Rated T for swearing, some kissing, and randomness. I suck at summaries...
1. The Challenge

**Me: Hey guys~! I'm here with Len, introducing a new story! Although Len refuses to eat...**  
><strong>Len: She and her stalker friend Lea kidnapped me! I'm just trying to get out of here.<strong>  
><strong>Me: Shush, Len. Now, tell everyone we're friends and do the disclaimer. We don't want them to think we're enemies.<strong>  
><strong>Len: No.<strong>  
><strong>Me: Yes. You do this and I'll show you how to use a ninja staff!<strong>  
><strong>Len: SHADOW OWNS NOTHIN'! Yay, staff lessons~<br>**

* * *

><p>"ATTENTION!" Shadow screamed. The whole lot of Vocaloids, Harry Potter characters, and Maximum Ride characters turned their heads to see her at the top of the slide. Yes, they were meeting at a park.<br>An evil smile spread across Shadow's face. "I have a challenge for all of you. SU, ADA, GET UP HERE!"  
>Su and Ada scampered up to stand by Shadow. "Take over for me, will you? I need to make a call..."<br>"OKAY EVERYONE!" Ada shouted as Shadow went to find a pay phone. "This is the challenge. You have to stay at Shadow's mansion with Shadow, Su and I for one month. If you can go that long without running away or having a mental break down- most likely caused from all the characters mixed up- then you get a special prize! But I warn you, we are not normal people. What we do is not normal."  
>"We already knew that. You hang out with anime freaks and fictional characters!" Harry exclaimed.<br>"HEY!" All the Vocaloids screamed. Harry pointed his wand threateningly at them, and they shut up.  
>Voldemort raised his hand. "Are we aloud to murder anyone while staying at the mansion?"<br>"Excellent question. The answer is no."  
>Iggy raised his hand. "Are we aloud to use explosives?"<br>"As long as you don't kill anyone," Shadow replied, getting back up on the slide. "Here, let's make four simple rules. One, don't kill anyone. Two, you can't set the house on fire OR break anything that belongs in the house. Yes, you make break other's valuables. Three, if you leave the property for even a second, you lose. That means you CAN hang out outside. And four..." Shadow put on her thinking face (she puts two fingers to her forehead) "Don't do anything crazy without prote-"  
>"OKAY WE GET IT!" Everyone shouted.<br>Shadow smiled sweetly. "We have made up your rooms, although some girls have to share with guys. TO THE MANSION!"  
>-The Thirty Day Challenge-<br>Shadow's POV  
>The only non wusses from Vocaloid that came was Len (he HAD to be there- I had kidnapped him after all.), Rin, Meiko (who I think was sober), Gakupo, Luka, Kaito, Miku, Mikuo, Zumi, Miyu, Marth, Sora, Rui, Rei, Gumi, Akaito, Lily, Miki, and Guma. The non wusses from Harry Potter was- well, everyone. Everyone came. And from Maximum Ride was Maximum herself, Fang, Iggy, Angel, Nudge, Gazzy, J.J, Lissa, Brigit, Maya, Star, Kate, Dylan and Rachet.<br>"Okay!" I shouted as we entered the main hall. There was two halls and one main staircase, all leading to different places. "To the right goes the Vocaloids. I'll lead your hall. I will be in a room with..." I unrolled the plan that Ada and Su had made as they snickered. I scowled, and rolled back up the paper. "Len Kagamine."  
>Murmurs erupted over the crowd. They all knew that Len had been kidnapped, but what they didn't know was I kidnapped Len. They all thought that Len was somewhere else. Everyone except Rin and Miku, that is. I planned on severely beating Su and Ada with my staff later. For now all I could do is glare. I looked at Len who had a smile on his face that practically screamed, 'I'm going to be freeeee!.'<br>"The other pairs are Gakupo and Mikuo, Rin and Miku, Guma and Gumi, Kaito and Marth, Neru and Teto, Meiko and Luka, Rui and Miyu, Zumi and Sora, Lily and Miki, and Rei and Akaito." I closed my papers and glared at Su and Ada (making them flinch to my satisfaction) and lead my group to their rooms. As we started to leave, I could practically feel Ada's glare bore into the back of my head.  
>Because when Su and I paired up her group, we grouped her with Iggy.<br>She practically loved Iggy.

* * *

><p>"Soooo," Len sang, matching my pace. "Did you plan that?"<br>"Nope," I replied. "First room, Gakupo and Mikuo."  
>The men dragged their bags in and we kept walking.<br>"I see you're still wearing your cloak. Why not take it off?" Len commented, trying to pull down my hood.  
>"Leave it!" I smacked his hand away from my hood. "Room two, Guma and Gumi. And I like my cloak! You just want to see my face."<br>"I have since I met you," Len replied.  
>Gumi and Guma hurried into their room, and we continued to walk to the next room.<br>"I shouldn't have kidnapped you," I muttered.  
>"Hey, is he bothering you?" Rin asked me.<br>"It's okay, he's just messing with my cloak," I replied. "I'm used to it. Next room, Rin and Miku."  
>"Good luck!" Miku and Rin called. I bowed and waved, and continued to lead the group.<br>"So Shadow," Len started. "Do we share a bed or-"  
>I smacked him across the face with my mini sword. "Pervert!"<br>"I just meant to we have separate beds, jeez!" Len shouted.  
>"Next pair Kaito and Marth," I muttered. We left the men to handle their bags and quickly moved on.<br>"You should know better, shota. You've lived with me for a month now," I told him.  
>"Why you- Hey, why aren't we staying in your room?"<br>"Because I need to keep track of this group, and I can't do that in my roo-"  
>"HEY!" That could easily be figured out as Su's voice. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU PUT ME IN TEDDY'S ROOM?"<br>"'Cause you like him," I shrugged, finally seeing Su's angry face. Realization dawned on Len's face.  
>"Ada and Iggy... Su and Teddy...You guys put the leaders with their crushes!"<br>Craaaap.

* * *

><p><strong>Len: Ohoho, so you kidnapped me all those weeks ago because you like me<strong>  
><strong>Me: N-no! I did it because one, you're my favorite Vocaloid, and two, it's funny to see people panic.<strong>  
><strong>Len: Did you even leave a note?<strong>  
><strong>Me: Yes, why do you think Rin was so calm?<strong>  
><strong>Len: ... You only told Rin and Miku, didn't you?<strong>  
><strong>Me: ...<strong>  
><strong>Len: *facepalm*<strong>  
><strong>R&amp;R!<strong>


	2. Lea!

**Me: We are back! Thanks for the reviews, they help me write :3 DON'T DIE ZUMI, RELIEF IS ON THE WAY!**  
><strong>Len: I found this chapter slightly weird...<strong>  
><strong>Me: Hey, this isn't my chapter idea. Yeah that's right, my friend Su (who's in the story) came up with the idea. But I added the her liking Teddy. Shh, no telling her...<strong>  
><strong>Len: -in the middle of calling Su- Dang it...<strong>  
><strong>Me: Hey, how do you have Su's number? She doesnt know you... HEY, HOW DID YOU GET YOUR CELL PHONE<strong>?  
><strong>Len: If Shadow owned Vocaloid, she'd be rolling around in money and yelling at her butlers right now. -runs away-<strong>

* * *

><p>"Uh, no, it just happened that Su and Ada had their crushes in their groups...!" I panicked and started to tug on my cloak.<br>"I know that look. You're lying."  
>SHIT!<br>"I wouldn't lie about that. In fact, I'm starting to hate you."  
>LIES LEN, LIES!<br>The look on Len's face about killed me. "Let's get moving," Len muttered, bowing his head.  
>"You screwed up," Su whispered. "Good luck!" And with that she was gone. Stupid disappearing wizard ninja. Well, I was the one who taught her...<br>I sped past Len, when suddenly a ding echoed around the mansion. Someone must be at the door.  
>"Len will help you find your rooms, I'm going to go answer the door." I shoved the paper in his hands and ran to answer the door.<br>"SHADOW!" A girl screamed when I answered the door. She jumped on me, and the streak of green hair gave her away.  
>"LEA!" I yelled with joy.<br>"You were planning a challenge without telling me?" She looked like she had just got out of bed. Her blonde hair (plus green streak) was sticking up everywhere and her brown eyes were drooping.  
>"I'm sorry, I thought you were in Indiana for the summer! Be glad I called to make sure." I replied. "Now get off!"<br>She got off me and rolled in a small bag. "Well I'm staying. Which room is available?"  
>"We have a bunch in the Maximum Ride section," Ada said, appearing from the Max hall.<br>"Yeah, Harry Potter's all full," Su added, sliding down the stair railing.  
>Lea's eyes sparkled. "I happened to bring some friends."<br>I rose an eyebrow (after MUCH practice). "Which friends?"  
>"Akio and Akia," Lea replied. I froze up as she smirked. Akio used to like me ALOT. I one time caught him following me home... "Ohhoho. Looks like Shadow still likes Akio!" WHAT?<br>"Nope, she likes Len," Su smiled.  
>"I DO NO-" I bowed my head and laughed evilly. "Thanks for reminding me to beat the crap out of you guys." Su and Ada screamed, then ran away. I drew out my staff, ready to chase them, until Lea caught my arm with a concerned expression. "Has your life really become some romance movie?"<br>I took a deep breath and smiled. "No, I DO NOT like Len, and thanks for that. I actually have a space open in the Vocaloid hall. And if ANYTHING happens..." I reluctantly handed her some nun chucks. "Hit the person with these."  
>Lea shouted with joy. "I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR SOME OF THESE!" She grinned and hugged me. "Should I go get Akio and Akia?"<br>"Let the demons come in," I smiled. She ran back to the car she came in, dragged the twins out, and yanked them into the main hall.  
>"Hey Shadow," the twins said in unison.<br>"Hey Akio, Akia." I bowed and realized I was still wearing a darn kimono.  
>"Uhm... Akia you can go in the Maximum Ride hall, Akio..." I smiled a devious smile. "You can share my room with Len. I'll just go bunk with Lea."<br>They both nodded and they headed their separate ways. I lead Lea and Akio (who now that I think about it looks like Lea but with lighter hair and minus the green and it's shorter and he's a dude...) down the hall to see Len was getting the last pair in their room.  
>"Len, you're sharing a room with Akio," I told him.<br>"Well hello to you t-" Len suddenly glared at Akio. Akio glared back, more fiercely. "No."  
>"What?" Len had never said no before.<br>"I said no."  
>"You will share a room with him."<br>"I will not."  
>I glared demoniacally at Len, but he just growled back.<br>"Fine!" I shouted. "I'll switch Akio with someone."  
>"How's about I bunk with Akio?" Lea suggested. I gave her my 'Are-you-kidding-me' look. I didn't want to be in the same room with Len in the first place!<br>"Or I could bunk with Shadow," Akio suggested, seeing my face.  
>Ada and Su suddenly appeared. "No! Shadow must be in the room with the same person she was originally assigned. How's about Lea switches halls with Akia?"<br>"Sure," We all grumbled. Su grabbed Lea and disappeared, then re-appeared with Akia. "Now go get ready for dinner!"  
>Akio and Akia nodded and went into their room, so I entered he-who-shall-not-be-named (no, not Voldemort you bakas!) and I's room. The door closed and I dropped my bags, but I was suddenly assaulted by Len's hands wrapping around my wrists and pinning me on my bed.<br>"Do you really hate me?"  
>He looked so sincere and fearful...<br>"No."  
>"Do you like like me?"<br>"No." So I lied a bit...  
>"Then why did they pair me up with you?"<br>"Because you've lived with me for a month, and there was no other guys," I lied. Len nodded but didn't let go of my wrists, or get off me. He quickly took one hand off my wrist and... HE YANKED MY HOOD DOWN, THAT BASTARD!  
>He smirked. "You have really pretty eyes. Now go change into your proper clothing."<br>Damn kimono.  
>Wait, did he say I had pretty eyes?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Me: I didn't like this chapter. I was in a darn kimono the whole time and Len saw my face!<strong>  
><strong>Len: Next, I learn her real name...<strong>  
><strong>Me: R&amp;R!<strong>


	3. Hogwarts

**Me: LEN YOU JERK!**  
><strong>Len: I'm sorry!<strong>  
><strong>Me: Why the HELL would you do that?<strong>  
><strong>Len: I SAID I'M SORRY!<strong>  
><strong>Me: ... Just go buy some more fudgesickles. Oh! Also in this chapter we find out a lot about my cloak. I give credit to Ada for coming up with the Shadow Ninjas, although it slightly confused me so I cut it a bit.<strong>  
><strong>Len: If Shadow owned Vocaloid, she wouldn't have had to kidnap me, she would just take me from the Vocaloid household and no one would care.<strong>  
><strong>Me: And I don't own Harry Potter, Maximum Ride, or Percy Jackson. Or Lady Gaga. OH! Or Scrubs. There's a line from it in there that I found on YouTube. Look up Akaito's Day Dreams Gone Wrong xD OH! Or Doctor Who. Let's see who can spot the line used by the 11th doctor almost every episode.<strong>

* * *

><p>"WELCOME TO HOGWARTS!" Su yelled across the giant dining hall. She got an applause from the Harry Potter characters. "10 POINTS FROM SLYTHERIN!"<br>"I'm just joking," Su said, calming down Draco Malfoy and his friends. "I've just wanted to do that since I've seen this place.. Anyways. Today, you settle down and eat, tomorrow the challenge begins! So enjoy!" I had let her go up there and say that because she was the only one out of us four that had a wand. Su waved her wand, and food appeared along the tables.  
>Angel suddenly raised her hand. "What's Hogwarts?"<br>"Google it, my friend."  
>"So I have a friend who's a witch and a Shadow Ninja, a friend who's a bird kid... Shadow, what are you?" Lea asked me as Su sat down.<br>"I'm actually the Shadow Ninja. Su's just a witch, but I taught her how to appear and disappear. But then she learned about Port Keys and apperating, so I had wasted two weeks of my life training her. Uh Lea, what are you?"  
>"Uhm..." Lea thought for a minute, when she gasped. "I'm a demigod!"<br>"A... What?" Ada asked.  
>"A demigod! They're the children of mortals and gods. I can't believe I forgot I was the daughter of Athena!" Lea facepalmed herself.<br>"We should invite them to the challenge," I mused.  
>"NO! Oh dear gods, do you WANT to have a war in this house? That's what Camp Half-Blood is for," Lea reassured me.<br>"Okay, we won't invite them."  
>"I see you're wearing your regular outfit," Su commented, ripping apart her sandwich.<br>"I hate kimonos," I growled. "They remind me too much of dresses." I grabbed my spoon and furiously dug into my mashed potatoes. (A/N: Heh. Potatowes.)  
>"VOLDEMORT YOU GIVE ME BACK MY TURKEY LEG!" Dumbledore screamed at Voldemort.<br>"NO, DIE OLD MAN!" Voldemort screeched. He drew out his wand. "AVAD-"  
>I tisked and appeared behind Voldemort. "You attempted to murder Dumbledore. You are hereby disqualified from the challenge." I grabbed Voldemort and made him disappear somewhere on the globe.<br>"Thanks Shadow. I didn't want to die again," Dumbledore praised.  
>"Just doin' ma job," I replied, cruising back to my seat.<br>"Hereby? Really?" Ada asked.  
>"Shadow, Akio and Len are fighting," Su sighed. "I'll go calm them down."<br>I looked over at Len and Akio to see they were wrestling. I wonder what Akio did to make Len hate him so much?  
>I was suddenly assaulted by a pair of flying nunchucks. I glared at Lea. "WHAT THE FUDGE, LEA!"<br>"You were staring," Lea shrugged, eating a chicken leg. "Now eat your dinner and let Su settle it."  
>I nodded and looked sorrowfully at my plate. I had a thought while glancing at my peas. "RIN, MIKU, GET OVER HERE!"<br>They sprinted from their places at the Vocaloid table over to the Superior Table. "Yes Shadow?"  
>"What were the boys wrestling over?" I asked.<br>They glanced at each other. Rin spoke up. "Well Akio said you looked hot in your cloak and Len... tackled him from over the table. He doesn't like Akio saying things like that. He says it's a lie."  
>"So he thinks I'm ugly?" I slammed my fork down and drew out my sword. "That shota shall pay!"<br>I reappeared behind Len and tapped on his shoulder. He looked at me and smiled until he saw my sword. "You have five seconds to run."  
>Len sped out of the dining hall at the speed of light, and Akio looked at me gratefully. "Thanks Shadow. Uh... Can I talk to you after dinner?"<br>"Sure!" I chirped. "Now I have to chase Len."

After catching Len and finding out he didn't mean I was ugly but wouldn't tell me what he meant, I returned to dinner and sat down at the Superior Table.  
>"You're SUCH a baka," Su face-palmed.<br>"Huh?"  
>"For a girl who has a higher IQ than all of us here, you're really stupid sometimes. Do you even know a thing about boys?" Ada asked.<br>"Considering I'm an only child and my parents are barely home enough to teach me these things, no." I smiled.  
>Su gasped. "Shadow, your hood!"<br>I felt around for my hood to find it wasn't there. "It must have fell down!"  
>"Keep it down, you look pretty!" Lea encouraged.<br>"Uh, thanks?" I'd never gotten a compliment before, except from Len about my eyes.  
>"Hey, what's the differece between Ninjas and Shadow Ninjas?" Ada asked. Su, who was sipping her orange juice, spit it all over Lea. When she put down the glass to help Lea, a hand appeared from the side of the table and dragged it under. Probably Rin.<br>"Well I'm a Shadow Ninja, and Shadow Ninjas are supposed to be like shadows, always hiding. Sorta like a regular ninja. But we don't like wearing the traditional ninja clothes, so we just wear regular clothing with a cloak over it. This cloak can make me-"  
>"OHMIGOD. YOU'RE WEARING HARRY'S INVISIBILITY CLOAK?" Lea shrieked. "Harry wouldn't let me use it! I'm going to get him..."<br>"Something like it," I laughed. "This cloak can just blend with it's surroundings when I'm alert, it doesn't go invisible."  
>"So why do you always wear it? Even at school?" Ada questioned.<br>"Cloaks are cool," I replied, smiling.  
>"DAMN IT!" Akaito suddenly shouted. I turned my head see a confused Sora and Akaito leaning down half way at Sora.<br>"He's been having day dreams..." Kaito assured me. "And he says that it always ends before the really sexy part..."  
>"Uhm... I'm not sure how to respond to that." Kaito nodded that this was a reasonable answer and went back to eating.<br>Meiko suddenly came up with a bottle of sake, dancing around. "Just Dance... I'll be okay. Doo doo do, just dance..."  
>"Okay, WHO let Meiko listen to Lady Gaga?" I demanded, making the room go silent. "You know that'll mess up her program!"<br>"SPIN THAT RECORD BABE!" Meiko slurred, falling over.  
>"I demand to know who poisoned her mind," I gritted my teeth.<br>"IT WAS KAITO!" Luka suddenly shouted.  
>"IT WAS RIN!" Kaito screamed.<br>"IT WAS LEN!" Rin bellowed.  
>"IT WAS GAKUPO!" Len pointed.<br>"IT WAS MIKU!" Gakupo yelled.  
>"IT WAS NUDGE FROM MAXIMUM RIDE!" Miku shouted.<br>"IT WAS ADA!" Nudge hollered.  
>"IT WAS SU!" Ada screamed.<br>"IT WAS ANGEL!" Su announced.  
>"IT WAS FANG!" Angel screeched.<br>"...Fang?" I giggled. "Fang listens to Lady GaGa?"  
>Fang turned a light pink. "Aw look! Emo boy is capable of being a pink!"<br>"Really Fang?" Max sighed, rolling her eyes. "I thought I knew you better."  
>"Meiko wanted to know what Lady GaGa was, so I downloaded it!" Fang tried to defend himself.<br>"Are you sure you didn't have it on there beforehand?" Ada asked. "Because we can check."  
>"...Alright, I did."<br>The whole dining room burst out laughing, and Fang's face flushed. He slammed down his fork and stormed out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Ah, OOC Fang! While I was typing this chapter Len unfortunately had put on my dog collar and tried to run past the electric fence... -coughIPUTITONHIMcough- Anyways! He's right here, being an unconscious shota.<strong>  
><strong>Len: -twitches- No Kaito... I don't like you that way... Stop licking me...<strong>  
><strong>Me: O_O<strong>  
><strong>Len: KAITO!<strong>  
><strong>Me: -slowly creeps out of the room- R&amp;R...<strong>


	4. Fringe?

**Me: So messed up...**  
><strong>Len: I keep telling you I was ice cream!<strong>  
><strong>Me: MESSED UP! -Throws Len in a closet- He really IS a shota if he dreams about Kaito that way... YOU GUYS WHO REVIEW MAKE ME FEEL REALLY HAPPY. VIRTUAL COOKIES! -hands out cookies-<strong>  
><strong>Len: -pounds on door- Let me out!<strong>  
><strong>Me: It's unlocked, smart one. The lock's on your side of the door.<strong>  
><strong>Len: -runs out- Shadow doesn't own Vocaloid, Harry Potter, Max Ride, Lea, Ada, Su, Balloons, magic wands, wings, melted ice-cream, Gado Kurai, or Fringe.<strong>  
><strong>Me: I also may have enhanced Len's height by 5 inches so he could look down at me xD ha ha, short shota~<strong>

* * *

><p>So after Fang's little episode, everyone decided this was normal for a hormonal teenager. We ate dinner peacefully (which means someone only tried to attack someone else twice) and returned to our halls. I was about to enter my room when Akio stopped me.<br>"Go on in, Len," I hissed. (A/N: Heh. Rhyme~) He nodded and closed the door behind him.  
>"So Shadow..." Akio started. "I've known you for two years now, and I've got to know a lot about you..."<br>NO. ABSOLUTELY NOT. I CAN'T STAND YOU, AKIO!  
>"And I was wondering if you maybe wanted to... Go out with me?" He squeaked.<br>"Akio, I'm sorry, I'm... already dating someone."  
>"<strong>WHAT<strong>?" Many voices erupted throughout the house. Su appeared with Ada and Lea, Akia sprang out from her room, Len practically dove out the door, and all of the Vocaloid hall came sprinting from their rooms.  
>"Were you all listening?" I demanded.<br>"Uh..."  
>"WHO ARE YOU GOING OUT WITH?" Gumi exploded with excitement.<br>"Uh... LEN!" I yelled, clinging to him like my life depended on it (which it most likely did in this situation).  
>"WHAT?" Everyone screamed.<br>I sent a pleading look at Len, and he smirked. Oh no. He would say something that would humiliate me. "When Shadow chased me, she was really cornering me to-"  
>"ASK IF HE LIKED ME!" I interrupted, glaring at him. "And he said he did so-"<br>"You kissed me," Len replied, locking eyes with me.  
>"AGAIN, WHAT?" Akia yelled. "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO MY BROTHER?"<br>"I didn't know," I lied. "And I'm-" I gulped. "Madly in love with Len."  
>It was like a giant weight was lifted off my shoulders. My eyes suddenly became clearer, my heart pounded a little harder and prouder, and my mouth lifted into a small smile.<br>"Awwwe~!" All the girls cooed. Plus Mikuo, which sounded a bit odd. Mikuo liked romance...? Gakupo's face became a light pink and he lightly nudged Mikuo. Hm...  
>I looked at Len, fearing I had went too far, but he was just smiling down at me.<br>"HEY!" Luka suddenly shouted. "IS THERE A THEATER IN THIS HOUSE? I'M MISSING FRINGE!"  
>"Fringe?" We all asked.<br>"It's this awesome science fiction/humor/horror/romance/ action/drama show. The main characters are Olivia, Walter, and Peter. They solve these paranormal cases for a section in the FBI called the Fringe Division. Olivia is in the FBI (Peter and Walter are not) so there's always cool action scenes... Did you know they use real guns when filming just with special bullets? Yeah, Peter and Olivia were going to date in the second season, until the Olivia from an alternate universe, we call her Faulivia, traded places with Olivia and slept with Peter. It was rather upsetting..." Luka rambled on and on about this awesome show and it's works until she realized it was time for the show to start. "So home theater or not?"  
>"Yes, follow me." I was pretty excited to see this show myself, it sounded cool. I sprinted down the hall, but ended up faceplanting after someone stepped on my cape.<br>"Okay, who's going to die?" I growled, getting up. I glanced at the dead man to see a frightened Kaito. I smiled sweetly. "Three seconds, ice cream man."  
>Kaito was gone before I could start to count.<p>

"I know what the machine is! It's-" And Peter disappeared.  
>"I don't know what's going on," Olivia said slowly, fully unaware she had just forgot her lover. "But we need to solve this."<br>"WHAT?" I screamed, throwing popcorn at the screen. "NO, PETER!"  
>"Calm down," Len murmured in my ear. I instantly froze up. Why didn't Olivia remember Peter? What about Walter? The man is Peter's father for God's sake! Oh yeah, Len was getting rather close. Eh, who cares, I'll just focus on the show.<br>"Yes, they don't remember Peter," The Observer spoke monotonously to the other Observer. Huh, I must have zoned out there for a second. "He never existed."  
>"WHAT?" I screamed. "HE NEVER EXISTED?"<br>"Calm down, he'll return next season, remember what Luka said?" Len muttered. "And Olivia remembers, so don't worry."  
>I instantly relaxed, and turned my head towards Len. The credits had started rolling, and he had gotten REALLY close.<br>"Le-" I was cut off when a pair of warm lips met mine. The kiss was gentle, and he cut it off after a few seconds. Even in dim light I could tell he was blushing.  
>"AWWWWWWE!" All the girls squealed. (And again, that freakish Mikuo...)<br>The doorbell echoed through the theater, making Len and I practically jump into different rows. "I'LL GET IT!" Rin screamed, jumping over Gakupo's ro- HOLY FREAKING CRAP, IS GAKUPO MAKING OUT WITH MIKUO?  
>"Uh, I'll be right back," I told Len. Then my voice dropped to a whisper. "What was that all about?"<br>"Uhm... Putting on a show?" Len's sentence turned into a question.  
>"Whatever," I sighed. "I'll be back." I jumped back to the row in front of Gakupo's, and watched silently for a few minutes as they ate eachother's faces off.<br>"Enjoying yourselves?" I asked. Mikuo flipped backwards into the next chair and Gakupo turned crimson red.  
>"HOT YAOI," Teto screamed. "AND I MISSED IT?"<br>"So you two are dating?" I asked, leaning in.  
>"Y-yes..." Mikuo whispered.<br>"WELL IT'S NOTHING TO BE ASHAMED OF!" I chirped cheerfully. "We'll support you two the whole way!"  
>Rin burst back in the theater, dragging a boy. He had light blue hair cut in an emo fashion, and forest green eyes. "Guys, this is Gudo Kurai!"<br>"Hey," Gudo waved.  
>"Why is he here...?" Miki asked.<br>"For the challenge! I rang him up before dinner and he agreed to come," Rin replied happily. "He's a fanmade Vocaloid like Mikuo."  
>"He'll need a room. Fancy your own room?" I asked.<br>"Sure," he shrugged. "Hey, do you guys permit pranks?"  
>"Yes," I replied. An idea popped into my head. "LEN, GET OVER HERE!"<br>"Yes?" Len asked, sprinting over.  
>"Tell Luka to go to the store tomorrow and get some balloons, a gallon tub of ice cream, some sporks 'cause they're awesome, season one and two of Fringe, thirty magic wands, and fake wings."<br>"Why?"  
>"Just do it," I begged.<p>

After we were done in the theater, we headed off to our rooms. Len seemed awful quiet, so I asked what was wrong.  
>"Nothing..."<br>"Awe, is perverted Len upset that we don't share a bed?" I cooed.

"Oh my God. You really are upset about that."  
>"N-No!"<br>"Yes you are!"  
>"...Will you?"<br>I was taken aback. Something was wrong with Len. He would never ask that seriously.  
>"I... Why?"<br>"I've been having nightmares."  
>"Then sleep with Frank!"<br>"Your sheep? No, I will not sleep with a sheep."  
>"He's a stuffed animal!"<br>"HE COMES TO LIFE!"  
>"So? I can tell him not to hurt you this time."<br>"You said that last time!"  
>"I mean it this time!"<br>As we fought, we each took a step closer. I didn't notice this until our faces were inches away. My face started to heat up, but this was unnoticed by Len as he continued to argue.  
>"That sheep is EVIL!"<br>"Well you tossed him around like a rag doll!"  
>"I thought he was at the time!"<br>"Treat your sheep with res-"  
>Len had captured my lips mid sentence, making my blood run cold. If that first kiss was for show, then what the hell was this for?<br>"Len." The word ended up in a moan, which made him smirk as he kissed me. Ah, my voice has betrayed me! I pulled back from Len, but wrapped my arms around his neck as he pouted. "If you go past first base, I will hack you into little pieces and put you in Kaito's ice-cream."  
>Len grinned and continued to kiss me. His 'lost' his balance and we landed on my bed. After a minute or so it became slightly heated, and Len's hands slowly creeped down my back. Bastard.<br>"Shadow, Guma i-" Gumi froze in our doorway. "Oh Dear God. You better thank the Lord that Tei isn't here."  
>Len sprang off of me, and I rolled onto the ground. "Ooph!"<br>"Epic fail," Gumi commented. "Guma is just making everything gloomy! I've been with her for five minutes and she's talking about cutting herself!"  
>"Cover her in a pink veil and she'll pass out. Bye!" Len pushed her out the door and closed the door.<br>"So, where were we?"  
>I got up off the floor and untied my cloak, then hung it on the door. "I was going to go get ready for bed."<br>Len pouted. "Aww." I smiled and pecked him lightly on the lips. He perked up instantly. "So does that mean you really do like me?"  
>"Maybe," I shrugged, smiling.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Len: Shadow started to mess with some potions before she got to type the sign off, so I'm doing it. I'm gonna type Me instead of Len now.<strong>  
><strong>Shadow: OMFG IT'S A NYAN CAT! ~rotflmao~<strong>  
><strong>Me: Shadow... There is no Nyan Cat...<strong>  
><strong>Shadow: YOU KILLED IT! -pounces on- HOW COULD YOU? I LOVED YOU!<strong>  
><strong>Me: O_O What.<strong>  
><strong>Shadow: I. LOVED. YOU. UNTIL. YOU. KILLED. NYAN. CAT.<strong>  
><strong>Me: ... What?<strong>  
><strong>Shadow: I SAID-<strong>  
><strong>Me: No, never mind...<strong>


	5. Im sorry for the late update

**Me: My... My mom... -goes into another crying fit- L-Len... I said n-no such thing...**  
><strong>Len: You said you loved me, but we're going to put this aside for the moment. Guys, Shadow's Mom has cancer. <em>Again<em>. She went through chemotherapy a year ago but it came back, so she has to do more chemotherapy. Her update was late because she was typing it but kept forgetting, then she learned about it, and became so stressed she couldn't eat, sleep, much less write.**  
><strong>Me: -sobs some more- I-I'm so scared she won't make it through this time...<strong>  
><strong>Len: Shadow doesn't own Vocaloid, Nadie (you are mentioned), Gudo, Harry Potter, Maximum Ride, Su, Ada, Lea, Gakupo's Twilight obsession, Fringe crazed Luka, (well she came up with it), Transformers, Kroger, Aika, Borders, or Momo. But she does own whisk sabers and the Shadow Ninjas.<strong>  
><strong>Me: I-I'm gonna warn you, the ending is depressing but writing my character like how I feel right now helps me get through this...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Shadow's POV<strong>  
>I woke up tangled in my sheets. What happened? "Len, what happened last night?"<br>I twisted myself at an angle so I could see Len, to see Frank sprawled out across him. After calming down from laughing, I tried again. "Len, wake up."  
>"Kaito..." Len muttered. "Stop licking me..."<br>I made a disturbed face, and sweat dropped. "LEN GET THE HELL UP AND TELL ME  
>WHAT HAPPENED!"<br>Len flipped of the bed out of surprise, Frank landing next to him. "I had the strangest dream about Kaito thinking I was icecre-Ow, my back!"

**Luka's POV**  
>Why the heck does she need all this stuff? Oh well, as long as I got season two of Fringe.<br>"WHO WANTS TO GO TO THE STORE WITH ME?" I shouted in the hall.  
>"ME!" Gakupo, Mikuo, Rin, Kaito, Rei, and Neru replied, running forward. Su appeared next to me. "I'll go! Can we go to Panera to get bagels?"<br>"And Borders?" Kaito asked hopefully.  
>"Sure. AND GAKUPO, NO FAIRY BOOKS OR MOVIES."<br>"THEY'RE VAMPIRES!"  
>We all went back into our rooms and got ready. I brushed my extremely long hair (which took about ten minutes) and threw on some clothes. I jogged over to the hung over Meiko and slapped her. "Hey, need anything from the store?"<br>"Asprin," Meiko moaned. "And lots of it."  
>Checking on everyone (with the disturbing addition of Mikuo and Gakupo... Erm... <em>Swapping spit<em>) I saw that nobody was ready, so I went to ask Shadow if she needed anything else. "Hey Shad- MY EYES!"  
>Len and Shadow were on a giant sheep (WTF?), their faces not even an inch away. Len was without a shirt, and Shadow was as red as Miki's hair. "YOU TWO, EXPLAIN!"<p>

**Len Kagamine's POV**  
><strong>Shit.<strong>  
>IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!<br>It started when I fell off my bed, and that giant sheep Shadow calls Frank landed next to me. "Ow, my back...!"  
>"What happened last night?" Shadow asked through gritted teeth.<br>"Uh you were going to bed but then..." I scratched the back of my head. Should I really tell her?  
>"What?" Shadow growled, grabbing a fist full of my shirt and standing me up. But she yanked so hard the cheap material ripped! Shadow needed to stop shopping for me at Target.<br>Shadow turned at least three shades of red before turning around. "Go get another shirt."  
>"What happened was that... Akio snuck in. He wanted to talk to you, but you misunderstood and sicked some Shadow Ninjas on him. Then you couldn't sleep, so you were rolling around. When I asked if you wanted to come over to my bed, you screamed and then Frank jumped on me."<br>Shadow smiled a sick smile. "Frank, buzz Joe and the rabid Beavers."  
>Frank nodded, took out Shadow's walkie talkie and buzzed for Joe's end of the line. Joe was my beaver I got from Canada, but then Shadow and Nadie replaced him! I was attacked by multiple 'Joe's all that week. I still need to get even...<br>An idea popped in my head. I smiled devilishly and grabbed Shadow by her shoulders, then held her close. She turned an even deeper red than before (if possible). "L-Len, what are you doing?"  
>I tilted her head up towards me, then wrapped my arms around her waist. "Revenge."<br>I leaned down to kiss her (then to pull away at the last moment), when again that EVIL sheep Frank got under my feet and tripped me! Shadow toppled down on me and I fell on Frank, leaving us in the position that Luka found us in.  
>"It's not what it looks like!" Shadow and I yelled. Shadow quickly stuttered what had happened, got off me, and closed the door. She stood by the door with her head bowed.<br>"Shadow~" I sang. Quietly, she laughed. It became progressively louder and more crazy. "Shadow?"  
>Shadow grabbed a stick off her dresser an- OH NO. THAT'S MY WHISK SABER! FLEE TO MEXICO!<br>"You are going to get it," Shadow smiled.

**Luka's POV**  
>Well that was... odd.<p>

**Gakupo's POV** (this is new...)  
>EDWARD NEED TO GET OVER BELLA!<p>

**Zumi's POV**  
>Why is Akaito in my roo- O_O.<p>

**?'s POV**  
>Where is she? Su said she'd be here by now...<p>

**A different ?'s POV**  
>He said he'd be here by no- Ooh, romance novels!<p>

**Su's POV**  
>I laughed silently from Shadow's closet as she beat Len with his own whisk saber. Why am I in here, you ask? Shadow had the time turner I borrowed from Hermione and I was looking in here. Then I heard Shadow starting to wake up, so I hid in the closet. THOSE TWO ARE SO CUTE! ALMOST AS<br>CUTE AS MISAKI AND USUI FROM MAID SAMA! Oh dear God, I need to stop reading so much manga...  
>"SHADOW-" Whack. "PLEASE-" whack. "STOP-" Multiple whacks. "WHACKING ME!"<p>

**Len's POV**  
>Everything. Hurts.<p>

**Shadow's POV**  
>This is FUN!<p>

**Su's POV**  
>I jumped out of the closet, surprising both of them. "Can I help?"<br>"Sure," Shadow grinned.  
>"THE WORLD IS AGAINST ME!" Len cried, diving for under his bed. We grabbed him by his ankles and yanked him out, then grabbed silly string cans off her dresser.<p>

**Luka's POV**  
>Everybody was ready except Su because I couldn't find her...<br>"SPREAD OUT AND LOOK FOR SU!" Gakupo declared, jumping in a random room. There was two girls screaming (I think one was Gakupo), and Gakupo ended back in the hall with his face smashed into the ground. "New plan... _KNOCK_ and look for Su..."  
>"What if she's not in this hall?" Kaito asked.<br>"Then she doesn't go," I replied, shrugging.  
>Mikuo helped him get up as everyone spread out through the hall.<br>"Hey Zumi, have you seen Su?" I asked, knocking. Zumi flung the door open right after I asked, her face flushed. "Something wrong?"  
>"Akaito... Sora...Sleepwalking... No, haven't seen Su..." Zumi muttered.<br>"Okay, thanks..." I backed out of her doorway and headed to that new dude's room. "HEY GUKO, HAVE YOU SEEN SU?"  
>"My name's Gudo," He replied, opening his door. "And I heard some screaming coming from Shadow's room, sounding like Len in pain. Or he was upset. Su's probably in there."<br>"You knew her for a day and already know she's the main source of pain. Impressive," I mused. He smiled and I moved to Shadow and Len's room, kicking the door open, "HAVE YOU SEEN SU?"  
>"Right here!" Su giggled, spraying Len some more with silly string.<br>"I'M MELTING!" Len sobbed, curling into a ball. **(A/N: I had to have him have SOME sort of fear. But I couldn't think of anything but my friend's fear...)**  
>"We're going," I told her.<br>"Wait." We all turned our heads to Shadow. "Didn't I say no going off the property?"  
>"But you also said you needed this stuff," I reminded her.<br>She bit her lip for a minute, then nodded. "But don't tell Ada or Lea, they'll get angry. They're more of the follow the rules type."  
>"Melting..." Len muttered, rocking back and forth.<br>"Okay, bye!" I called, dragging Su out with me.  
>"Which car are we taking?" Su asked.<br>"Shadow has more than one car? She isn't even old enough to drive!" I exclaimed.  
>"She has a driver," Su shrugged. Her eyes started to sparkle. "Can we take Bumblebee?"<br>"...What?"  
>"You know, Bumblebee, the Transformer?"<br>"Shadow owns Bumblebee?"  
>"Yep."<br>"But we can't fit everyone in him..."  
>"Then he'll carry us."<br>"I FOUND SU!" Mikuo screamed, pointing at Su and I. Everyone came crashing in the hall, Gakupo strangely ghost white. "Something wrong?"  
>"Akaito...Sora..."<br>"Funny, Zumi said the same-" I stopped mid sentence. "What?"  
>"Never mind..." Gakupo slowly shook his head. "So we going?"<br>"Yep!" Su replied.

Ten minutes later...

**Su's POV**  
>You know, you get strange looks from civilians when you're being carried by a giant Autobot to the nearest Panera. I had convinced them to let me go there first because I had to pick <em>her<em> up.  
>When we got to Panera, everyone jumped off Bumblebee as he turned into Camero form.<br>"You guys coming?" I asked.  
>"Nah, you know what bagels we like," Rin replied. I nodded, then sprinted to the door because quite frankly I didn't want her to get angry at me for being late.<br>"**SUJIN NINJA SHEN**." **(A/N: This is actually her middle name xD)** Uh oh, she only called me by my full name when she was angry. How flipping late am I?  
>"Uh, hey Momo," I waved.<br>"Do you know how late you are?" Momo asked.  
>"Uh... Thirty minutes?"<br>"No. Two hours."  
>"I'm so sorry, I was torturing Len!" I cried.<br>"It's okay," Momo smiled.  
>"So you want to help me pick out some bagels for breakfast? Most people in the mansion still aren't awake, just Vocaloid hall and me," I said.<br>"Sure!" She replied cheerfully.

**Kaito's POV**  
>Where was Su? She was taking a while, and we still needed to go to Borders before we went to Krogers. <em>She<em> would be angry that I was late.

**Momo's POV**  
>CINNAMON BAGELS! :D<p>

**Luka's POV**  
>Su came out of Panera chatting up a storm with a girl I had never saw before. The girl had long, dark brown hair that ended with a curve. It was a bit longer in the front by about two inches. She was wearing one of those pointy hats for black mages, with a cresent moon accessory on the ribbon, and a short white cloak for a white mage. <strong>(AN: Huh, funny, two different kinds of magic.)** We all gave Su pointed looks, and she snapped back to reality. "Guys, this is Momo! She'll be staying in the Vocaloid hall."  
>"Great, now can we go to Borders?" Kaito pestered.<br>"Sure," Su said. Bumblebee turned back into Autobot form, and everyone climbed onto the robot.

**Momo's POV** (I'm changing this up a bunch...)  
>The blue haired man was dropped off at the nearest Borders (I REALLY wanted to go...) and the purple haired man jumped off when the pink haired one wasn't looking. The pink haired one commanded Bumblebee (OMG <em>W.T.F.<em>) to go to Krogers after that.  
>"Welcome to Krogers," A bored teenage boy greeted us as we entered. He perked up at the sight of Su. "Why hello."<br>"Psst! Teal haired guy!" I whispered.  
>The teal boy looked at me with an annoyed expression on his face. "My name's Mikuo."<br>"Well _Mikuo_, do you see how Su's expression is unreadable?" I asked.  
>"Yeah?"<br>"That means she's furious or she's really uncomfortable. I'm going with the latter. Now I need you to pretend to be her boyfriend to get her out of this situation."  
>"But... I already have a boyfriend..." Mikuo trailed.<br>Ignoring the fact that he was gay, (HOT YAOI!) I pushed him towards Su.  
>"She already has a boyfriend!" I shouted. The guy became bored looking again and ushered us out of the doorway.<br>"So what do we need?" Su asked, her face a barely seeable red.  
>"According to Shadow we need... balloons, a gallon tub of ice cream, some sporks, season one and two of Fringe, thirty magic wands, and fake wings." The pink haired girl read off her list. "And Meiko wants some Aspirin."<br>"I'll get the sporks!" Su and I shouted at the same time.  
>"I'll get the ice cream, the Aspirin, and the wands," Mikuo and a blonde girl offered.<br>"How are you going to get wands at Kroger?" Su asked.  
>"In the magic section," Mikuo deadpanned.<br>"There is no such thing!" A raven haired boy cried.  
>"Yes there is, it's in the bathroom!" Mikuo defended.<br>"Isn't that The Chamber of Secrets?" A girl with her orange hair put to a side ponytail asked.  
>"No, that's in Hogwarts, duh," the blonde replied.<br>"I'm _soooory_!" The orange haired girl snapped.  
>"Who are all these people?" I asked Su in a hushed voice.<br>"Oh! The blonde is Rin, the teal boy is Mikuo, the girl with her hair in a side ponytail is Neru-"  
>"WAIT. Are these Vocaloids?"<br>"Yeah, I thought you knew that."  
>"OH MY GOD. So is that Rei over there?"<br>"Uh, yes. Why?"  
>"No reason..."<p>

**Kaito's POV**  
>I went to the Romance section because I knew that was Aika's favorite thing to read. Lo and behold, she was glaring daggers at the books. "Where is he? He said he'd be here when it opened to get me..."<br>"I'm here!" I called. I then turned to Gakupo. "Don't you have vampires to lust over?"  
>"Right!" Gakupo smiled, sprinting to a different part of the Romance section. I walked over to Aika, her eyes blood red. Craaap.<br>"Do you know how flipping long I've been freaking waiting?" Aika screeched, chucking a book at me.  
>"I'm sorry!" I cried, trying to calm her down. "My alarm didn't go off early enough!"<br>"Borders opens at nine freaking am!" Aika yelled, tossing another book.  
>"I'm sorry," I said calmly, placing a hand on her shoulder. Aika instantly became calm, but turned bright red. Did I do something wrong again?<br>"It's okay," Aika grumbled. "So can we go now?  
>"Sure," I smiled.<p>

**Rin's POV**  
>After I got the fake wings, everyone met up at the cash register and Luka payed for it all. "Forget to give me money...Have to pay with my own..." She grumbled. Money suddenly sprang from Luka's wallet, making all the Vocaloids there dive for cash.<br>"MONEY!" Su screamed, penguin diving to grab it. "HURRY MOMO, DIVE FOR IT!"  
>"Okay? CASH!" I yelled, sliding across the ground to grab a twenty dollar bill.<p>

**Shadow's POV**  
><em>Back at the mansion...<em>  
>I had no idea how most of the house was still asleep with all of Luka's screaming and whatnot. Len had passed out again after me beating him, so I was basically alone. I wonder if anyone else is awake.<br>My thoughts were interrupted by the knocking at my door, answering my question. "Hey Shadow, you awake?"  
>"Yeah... Uh, is that you Gudo?" I asked.<br>"Yes. Can I come in?" **(A/N: FROM THIS POINT TO WHEN I SAY IT ENDS WAS TYPED WHEN I HAD THREE SLUSHIES AND TWO ICE CREAM BARS. I didn't delete it because I thought it was just too darn funny to see what I type when hopped on sugar xD)**  
>"Why?"<br>"Because."  
>"Because why?"<br>"I need to talk to you."  
>"Can't you do that through the door?"<br>"Why?"  
>"<em>Because<em>."  
>"<em>WHY<em>?"  
>"BECAUSE!" I have no idea why I was acting like this, but it was pretty funny.<br>"Are you and Len...Err... "  
>"OH GOD NO. We are WAAAAAY to young to do that." I'm SOOOOO glad no one else is here. Why would he think that? Why would ANYONE think THAT?<br>"Then why not?"  
>"Because it's fun to mess with you," I laughed finally. "Yeah sure, come in."<br>Gudo entered my room and glanced at Len, proving that I wasn't lying or anything.  
>(<strong>AN: END POINT. I wonder what drove me to type this... I don't remember anything from that night, so I have no clue.)** "Hey, can I talk to you about something?"  
>"What?" I asked.<br>"Certain pranks, just to make sure I'm not breaking any rules," He shrugged. "Not that I would care that I'm breaking any."  
>"Okay, like what?"<br>"Like opening the door then a chair comes flying out after opening it, and a tripwire that pulls a hard pillow from behind people's heads," Gudo replied.  
>"That's it? Did I not tell you the rules? As long as you don't break anything that belongs in the house, don't kill anyone, use protection when-"<br>"I GET IT!" Gudo yelled.  
>"-or leave the property, you can do anything else!"<br>"Wait, didn't Luka and a few other Vocaloids leave the house?" Gudo asked.  
>"Yeah, but I really don't care for that rule," I answered.<br>"ALICE IN MY WONDERLAND!" Len screamed, jumping up. "Uh... why is Gudo in here?"  
>My cellphone suddenly started ringing, playing 'Livin' on a prayer', telling me Mom was calling. "Hey Mom, what's up?"<br>There was sobbing on her end of the line, and a bunch of gargled noises. Finally she spoke up. "S-Shadow, I have cancer."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: -is depressed and sitting in a corner- It's not fair...<strong>  
><strong>Momo: Oh dear, I came in at a bad time... Shadow, you okay?<strong>  
><strong>Me: N-no... -runs to Momo and cries harder-<strong>  
><strong>Len: I really don't know what to do, I've never seen her cry! WHAT DO YOU DO WHEN A GIRL'S CRYING?<strong>


	6. Im a failure xD

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!**  
>...SOMEWHERE, OVER DA RAINBOOOOW... I kid, I kid. I know how much people hate these things, and I certainly do too. But it will explain my absence for the next week or so! Starting Sunday morning I will be with people of my kind... You know, the Jedi's. I'M KIDDING (I only wish I weren't...). I will be with other kids who's parents have haddied from cancer until next Saturday, and then I have to get ready for school, and type up the next chapter, and type up the new story I'm thinking about... So in conclusion, I won't be on for a week, and probably won't update for two weeks. I'M SOOOOO SORRY! So while you wait for me to update, read some of these people's stories! And thanks to all you guys who were praying for my mom and encouraging me, it really helped. She also heard news that when they did surgery for a hernia (or however the heck you spell it) they think they might have got it all! I`M SO HAPPY~

XxNadeshkoxX is an **EPIC** writer who can put comedy into any situation. She doesn't move too fast in her stories and mixes in all sorts of things you'd never expect! You guys HAVE to read her story, 'Weekover at Miku's!' GO ON, **GO READ IT!**

UltimateLollipopNinjaa is another **AWESOME** writer. From what I hear she's writing a Vocaloid story, so look out for that. I've been reading her Harry Potter OC fic (which I'm sorry I haven't reviewed for yet) and it seems (in the words of a Brit) bloody brilliant! Go read! Go on!

Chibis of Evil writes some pretty epic stories too, which I haven't gotten around to reviewing for yet xD Not much to say, I've only read one chapter and then had to leave for church. But what I can tell, she's pretty good at writing!

Kiseki-tan has the **BEST** twincest story **EVER**, 'I Love My Twin'! It **WAS** going to be over, but thanks to **ME**, she's going to put up a few more chapters! Even if you don't like twincest, you still need to read it. I'll **MAKE** you like it if I have to. Yes, I'll send over some Shadow Ninjas and have them force your eyes open while you read it. Oh don't worry, I know where you lie. Yes you, reading this right now. ^_^

's The Riddler is **THE BEST** mystery story I have **EVER** read. Right now there's over** EIGHTY FREAKING CHAPTERS**! That **HAS** to at **LEAST** keep you busy for three days! (I only had two hours each day and her chapters are long. **Don't judge**.) She really needs to write this with non-Vocaloid characters and **PUBLISH IT**. It keeps you on your toes at all times, with subtle hints of RinxLen! There is no twincest for all you haters (which I have to say, is completely unreasonable) and comedy is thrown in the mix! This would be the **BEST BOOK EVER**!

**And I want to thank you all for reviewing!**  
>XxNadeshkoxX<br>UltimateLollipopNinjaa  
>MangaLuver123<br>Lolmomo88  
>Chibis of Evil<br>StormDryu

**And my anonymous reviewers too! (I wish you guys had accounts, you all seem so epic...)**  
>TheDarknessWithinMe<br>Briar  
>hi<p>

Now please forgive me if I forgot to mention anyone, this was all off the top of my head! AND AGAIN, I'M SO VERRRRRRRY SORRY! I'll still be able to PM after camp when I have time, but I won't be updating.

OH! And if anyone's going to Camp Kesem, I'll be known as either Nemesis or Olivia! (Grace wants me to go with a Greek name, but I want to be Olivia more. It's an awesome name!)

See ya soon!  
><strong>Shadow<strong> (Oh alright Len! Len says hi ._.)


End file.
